


На равных

by TylerAsDurden



Series: Всё что пожелаешь (тебя) [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Алек даже не осознает, насколько секcуально выглядит в своей «рабочей одежде».
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Всё что пожелаешь (тебя) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/703500
Kudos: 7





	На равных

**Author's Note:**

> самостоятельный драббл, но является пропущенной сценой к фику "Сахарная кома" https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614366 (хронологически - сразу посте 4го эпизода)

Магнус на полном серьезе чувствует себя престарелым скрягой, скрупулезно собирающим драгоценность за драгоценностью в сундуки и сейфы мрачноватой сокровищницы. Именно так он поступает с каждым чувством, с каждым воспоминанием, которые ему дарит Александр. 

Легко и непринужденно, Алек оказывается рядом с ним в тех областях жизни, куда он не только привык никого не пропускать, но куда очень и очень давно никто даже не пробовал пробиться. Магнуса немного пугает это, сказать по правде, даже очень пугает, но Алек практически забирается к нему под кожу со своим простым желанием узнать и понять больше. Алек такой во всем: в бытовых мелочах, в сбивчивых историях о прошлом Магнуса, в долгих спорах, в постели. Он учится, запоминает, использует свои знания. 

Магнус и подумать не мог, что позволит кому-то вмешиваться в его исследования. В последний раз ему удавалось продуктивно работать с Генри, но это скорее было стихийным столкновением двух гениев, чем работой напарников. Алек же, хоть и ворчит на сравнение с верным доктором Ватсоном, оказывается рядом с ним совершенно особенным, поддерживающим образом. Никогда не мешает, но становится нужным толчком в правильный момент. Даже если сами по себе его комментарии бесполезны, а вопросы слишком просты и очевидны. Он становится его альтернативным взглядом, и выходом из цикла, и ключом. Магнус не знает, как объяснить всю ценность того, что делает для него Алек, и потому просто старается изо всех сил дать что-то взамен.

В копилку особенных моментов уходит то, как изменились их споры, получив новую почву. Кроме быта, моды, литературы — вещей, в которых они не сходились почти ни в чем, и точно также почти во всем находили неожиданный компромис — споры о магии, о теории поля, о древних и не очень языках не имели больше акцента на личном комфорте. Не то, чтобы Магнус сомневался в уме Алека, но возможность говорить с ним на равных будоражит почти так же, как секс.

Он замечает, с какой жадностью Алек ловит его не самые увлекательные истории, но те, что касаются чего-то личного. И, пытаясь выловить из памяти, рассказать тут и там немного больше о вещах, которые слишком давно и надежно запирал внутри, Магнус замечает: помимо боли это приносит облегчение. 

Он не знает, стоит ли, не смеет так опасно сильно доверять. Но все чаще ловит себя на мысли: Алек сумеет разделить и сохранить все это. Все сильнее надеется, что с Алеком, именно с этим человеком из всех других, его тайны и сердце в безопасности.

Магнус держит себя в руках. Несколько месяцев, кажущиеся Алеку вечностью, для него самого очевидно хрупкий и недолговечный период. Признаваться в этом себе чертовски неприятно, но Магнус всё ещё боится оттолкнуть. Дать что-нибудь, к чему Алек окажется не готов. Его вспыльчивый юный Лайтвуд хуже вьетнамского минного поля. Но, как бы там ни было, Магнус, кажется, любит риск.

Он встречает вымотанного насыщенной охотой, возбужденного, переполненного адреналином Алека у самого порога. Думает: «Кожаную броню стоило бы запретить Законом». А сам Алек, Алек даже не осознает, насколько секcуально выглядит в своей «рабочей одежде». Вся эта черная кожа на сильных ногах, внушительных плечах, аппетитной заднице. С каждой из сторон Магнус не прекращает влюбляться в него заново. Алек продолжает его удивлять.

Магнус позволяет ему только убрать лук, прежде чем вмять в стену требовательным поцелуем.

— Только попробуй сказать, что не скучал, — шипит он, и Алек смотрит голодно, притягивает Магнуса к себе так, словно не отдает отчет в действиях — и все это удовлетворительный ответ.

Не теряя времени, Магнус сжимает в горсти его пах, опускается на колени, заставляя плотные кожаные брюки расстегнуться одним намеком на движение пальцев. Алек готов и однозначно рад его видеть. Магнус дает себе мгновение насладиться осознанием: у него правда есть всё это, несмотря на каждый раз, когда они пытались свернуть не туда в самом начале. И это — последняя секунда ожидания.

Без прелюдий, он приспускает мешающиеся штаны вместе с бельем и одним движением заглатывает на всю длину. Долгая жизнь дает огромное преимущество для оттачивания самых разнообразных навыков, а Магнус ненавидит быть излишне скромным. 

Алек не пытается задушить вскрик. Им обоим нравится, каким громким он может быть. Магнус фиксирует его бедра, прижимая того обнаженной задницей к стене, и делает всю работу сам. Наслаждается вкусом, размерами, тем, какой он горячий и как едва слышно умоляет не останавливаться. Магнус хотел бы трахнуть его резко, почти без подготовки, пока он такой — взбудораженный охотой и агрессивный. Не сегодня. Может быть, в другой раз? 

Единственное, чего ему не хватает прямо сейчас: возможности увидеть лицо Алека. Догадка поражает Магнуса в сердце и в пах одновременно. Ведь если он в самом деле попробует доработать бездарное заклинание расщепления, он мог бы... Всё это. Трахнуть Алека, отсосать ему и видеть всё, смотреть ему прямо в глаза — одновременно. Он сжимает себя через штаны прежде, чем кончить с протяжным стоном, отдающимся по всей длине члена Алека. Едва расставшись с его ртом, тот быстро, размашисто додрачивает себе, ни на секунду не отрывая шокированного и влюбленного взгляда от сидящего на полу мага. 

Магнус бережно запирает и это воспоминание глубоко внутри.


End file.
